


Five Saturdays

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazer era, alt universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jack walked out when Beverly found out she was pregnant.  Jean-Luc and Walker stepped up and Beverly and Jean-Luc fell in love.
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Stargazer Era [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455
Kudos: 24





	Five Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that one of my stories has been posted over on ffn without my permission. I have removed all of my stories off ffn, so if you see anything posted there, please alert me via a comment here, on twitter (AnnaOnTheMoon) or Tumblr (AnnaOnTheMoon79) and please report the story to ffn or whatever site you see it on. The only other site I occasionally post my stories to is my own blog (blog.beccajanestclair.com). Thanks guys! You're amazing for keeping an eye out!

The pot of tea was long forgotten and going stone cold on the low table in front of the small settee where Beverly Howard was sitting next to her best friend, Jean-Luc Picard. His hand rested on her knee, lightly tracing a circle and she rested her hand on top while they talked. Suddenly, the door to Beverly’s quarters slid open and her four-year-old son came bounding in.

“Mommy! Uncle Zahn!” Trailing behind him was their other best friend, Walker Keel, who smirked at his friends before Jean-Luc hastily moved his hand off of Beverly’s knee and placed his hands in his own lap. Walker made his way over to the replicator in the small kitchenette and ordered a cup of juice for Wesley and a fresh pot of tea for the adults. 

“Don’t stop on our account.” 

“Funny. How was school, Wes?” Wesley was positively bouncing. 

“It was fun, Mommy! Uncle Wally taught us about first contact with the Vulcans. Did you know today was the annim...annim...Uncle Wally?” 

“Anniversary,” Walker said as he handed Wesley his cup of juice and waved the teapot at Jean-Luc, who nodded. 

Of course, Jean-Luc was well aware of the anniversary as he had a full inbox of invitations to assorted commemorative events. None were mandatory, so Jean-Luc had opted to take his leave to visit Beverly and Wesley. He roped Walker into visiting, too, though Walker suspected it was more to do with Jean-Luc being afraid of being alone with Beverly. He knew how they felt about one another, and had known for several years. He sighed as he looked between his old friends and poured out three cups of tea. Wesley put his juice down on the table.

“An’ Uncle Wally taught us the Vulcan an’ Human hand....guess...guess...”

“Gestures.”

“Yeah, that. He taught us peace. Wanna see?” Beverly and Jean-Luc both nodded and Wesley soon splayed his fingers with his palm facing towards his mother. Three fingers on one side, two on the other. “An’ then they say, ‘Live long an’ prosper’. An’ then Mister Cochran gave them peace!” Wesley turned his palm towards himself and raised two fingers in a V shape. “It’s a vee for Vulcans!” 

Jean-Luc hurried and twisted Wesley’s hand around so his palm faced out. “I think you meant to do it like this.”

“Nuh-uh, Uncle Zahn. Uncle Wally said....” Beverly glared at her friend who was doubled over in laughter. 

“ _Walker Keel!_ You better not have taught an entire class of four and five-year-olds an old Earth curse!” 

“But Mommy, it means ‘peace’!” Beverly rose with her hands on her hips and Jean-Luc gently touched her shoulder. Walker watched as she visibly calmed and he took the opportunity to safely sip his tea.

“Hey Wes, isn’t today swimming? Want me to take you?” Wesley’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah!” Wesley dashed off to his bedroom and Walker grinned at his friends. 

“You know, if you two want to continue to do...whatever you were doing...I can look after the kid tonight, Bev.” Beverly swatted Walker.

“Cheeky.” Walker held his hands up.

“I’m just saying. If I bring Wes home and your bedroom door is closed, I’ll get him fed, bathed, and in bed.” Beverly rolled her eyes and called back towards Wesley’s bedroom.

“Those clothes better be in the refresher, young man!” a muffled call came back and the three adults could hear more noise coming from the small room.

“Kay, Mommy!” Beverly sat back down on the settee and reached for her cup of tea, curling into the side of the chair. 

“Thank you for taking him swimming, Wal.” 

“Ah, anything for you and the kid. Just because his father walked out, doesn’t mean he won’t have us in his life. Right, Uncle ‘Zahn’?” Beverly chuckled. Wesley was unable to say Jean-Luc, but had decided that the French ‘Jean’ sounded like ‘Zahn’, so his nickname was born.

“His father is...I don’t want to talk about him.” Beverly’s voice was firm. Wesley’s father was Jean-Luc and Walker’s _former_ best friend, Jack Crusher. Jack had decided to abandon Beverly when she had discovered she was pregnant during her third year of medical school and neither man had heard from him in years. Jean-Luc had contacted him when Wesley was born to tell him he had a son, but Jack’s one line reply had simply read: _I don’t have a son_. Jean-Luc had wisely not shared the message with Beverly. 

Instead, Jean-Luc and Walker fell into being Wesley’s uncles and father figures, a position that sometimes made Jean-Luc nervous. His own father hadn’t exactly been the greatest role model, but so far he seemed to be doing an ok job. Jean-Luc, and Walker, too, had rearranged their assignments and spent as much shore leave with Beverly when she was pregnant and it was Jean-Luc who had been present in the room during Wesley’s birth and he was the first to hold Wesley. And since his birth, regular visits were planned and enjoyed between the three adults.

Wesley came bounding out of his bedroom, clad in a pair of bright yellow swimming shorts adorned with a rubber duck. Beverly laughed. “You’re not walking through the station dressed like that. Go put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.”

“Aw,” Wesley began to whine but a stern look from Jean-Luc had him turning around and going back into his bedroom. 

Before Walker ushered Wesley out of the door, he turned back “Remember what I said.” 

“Uncle Wally, what did you say?” Walker ruffled Wesley’s hair.

“Nothing, kid. We have to stop by Uncle Zahn and my quarters so I can change.” 

“Ok.” Wesley reached for Walker’s hand and the door started to slide shut just as Beverly was reminding him to behave himself.

“I’m sorry for Walker’s behaviour.” Jean-Luc took a seat next to Beverly and reached for his own cup. Beverly laughed.

“I’m just glad to have a little time off when you and Walker are here.” Jean-Luc grinned and leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Anytime you need a break, Bev. I was serious when I told you I consider Wesley to be my own.” Beverly smiled into her drink.

“Wouldn’t let me list you as his father on his birth certificate though!” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, put his cup back down and twined their fingers together. 

“I didn’t think it was appropriate then. You and I...”

“Yes?” Beverly put her cup back down and moved to straddle his hips. It was a bold move, and she soon found his fingers gently tickling her sides underneath the jumper she had been wearing. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his boldly. He opened his mouth to speak and she deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up her sides responding to the kiss and she swiftly pulled off her jumper. He moved his hands to gently cup her breasts as her hands found the buttons holding his shirt closed. She pushed it off his shoulders and she admired his arms and chest. He broke off the kiss.

“Beverly?” She smiled at him through hooded eyes and pushed her long hair out of her face.

“Take me to bed, Jean-Luc,” she whispered. He grinned and slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly carried her into her bedroom, nudging the door shut with his foot. 

They were soon naked and Jean-Luc ran his hands along Beverly’s body. “You’re so beautiful.” Beverly blushed and pushed at his chest.

“You saw me naked when I gave birth.” 

“I tried not to look.” He leaned over and gently kissed her. 

“Liar.” 

###

Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s chest and he wrapped an arm around her. “Why didn’t we do this before?” She threaded their fingers together and he smiled and ducked his head to kiss the top of her head.

“Can I be truthful with you, Beverly?” Beverly shifted and rolled over to prop herself up on one arm. 

“I’m listening.”

“I was always afraid to tell you how I felt...I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship...or my relationship with Wesley.” Beverly laughed. 

“Nothing will ever ruin our friendship. And Wesley will always adore you.” She leaned over and kissed him. He toyed with the blanket that pooled around their waists. He opened his mouth several times and closed it, still worried to speak his feelings. Truthfully, he was in love with Beverly. He had fallen in love with her years ago, even before she had started dating his best friend. He took a deep breath and glanced at their entwined fingers.

“Beverly, I love you.” Beverly looked up into Jean-Luc’s face. Was he only saying this because they had just made love? She searched his eyes. 

“Do you...do you mean it?” He slowly nodded. She smiled back.

“I love you, too.” 

Beverly suddenly let out a loud peal of laughter.

“I’m glad my declaration is so funny.” Beverly smacked him across the chest.

“I was just thinking about when Walker returned with Wesley and saw my door shut.” Jean-Luc flushed. 

“Do you think he’s been back yet? Computer, time?”

 _“The time is twenty-one hundred hours and twenty—two minutes.”_ Beverly groaned.

“Not only home from swimming, but Wes has been in bed for hours now.” Beverly suddenly covered her mouth. “Oh my god. Our shirts are on the sofa.” Beverly rose and grabbed her nightgown and robe. “I better go get them. Maybe Wes didn’t see them.” 

“Replicate a pair of shorts for me? I don’t think you want me to go back to my quarters and I don’t want to walk around naked.” Beverly smiled. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind. But sure.” Beverly pressed the button to open her bedroom door and started laughing again. 

“Now what?” Beverly beckoned with her hand and Jean-Luc wrapped the sheet around his waist to join her. “What?” She pointed down at the floor next to the door and Jean-Luc groaned. Walker had gone back to their shared guest quarters and brought over Jean-Luc’s bag. He picked it up. “Well, at least you don’t have to replicate anything for me now.” 

Jean-Luc reappeared clad in his pyjamas and Beverly pointed at the table. “And, our next surprise from Walker. Or should we rename him cupid?” Walker had left dinner for the couple on the table. The plates were kept warm under a stasis bubble, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket with two glasses. Walker had even lit two candles, which were now burnt halfway down. Jean-Luc grinned and pulled back a chair.

“I mean, if he went to all this trouble...would you like to join me, my lady?” Beverly laughed.

“In our pyjamas? Well, why not?” 

They ate their dinner quietly, not wanting Wesley to wake up if he heard noises. They softly clinked their glasses together amidst Beverly’s soft laughter. 

“Beverly, what do you want to tell Wesley?” Beverly paused with a forkful of beef halfway towards her mouth.

“About...” 

“Us? I mean, are we an us?” She smiled.

“I’d like to be an ‘us’. And I’m not sure if there’s anything _to_ tell Wesley. He already adores you.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“I know. I adore him too. But, he adores me as his Uncle Zahn. Would he still adore me as your...”

“My what?” Beverly smirked. “My lover?”

“I was going to say boyfriend, but sure. Lover works.” Beverly laughed and put her fork down to reach for Jean-Luc’s hand.

“Wesley is four. I think you’re putting entirely too much thought into this. Now, if Wes was _fourteen_ , we might be having a different conversation. But he’s five. But uhm....” Beverly pulled her hand back and looked at her plate, unable to bring herself to speak. 

“What?” 

“You said you loved me...did you really mean it?” He nodded before she continued. “Only...I don’t want...what I’m trying to say is...is this for keeps?” 

“Now who’s fourteen? For keeps? Honestly, Beverly.” Beverly flushed.

“Well, how _else_ would you word it?” 

“A commitment?” he supplied with a small grin. Beverly sighed.

“I suppose it’s silly, isn’t it? I mean, I thought Jack would be my forever and then....” Jean-Luc leaned across the table and pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Shh. I’m not Jack. I promise.” 

“So if I tell you I’m pregnant, you won’t run away?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. 

“Beverly, we’ve only had sex once and it was a few hours ago.” 

“Once is all it takes!” A range of emotions ran across Jean-Luc’s face between shock and horror and everything in between including joy. She burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh, your face.” 

“I suppose....we should have discussed... I’m on the suppressor. I thought it was a requirement for all single Starfleet officers?” She nodded.

“It is. I have one, too. But you also _should_ remember that they aren’t one hundred percent. After all, I managed to get pregnant with Wes when both Jack and I were covered.” Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.

“Of course. I had forgotten. I mean, I hadn’t forgotten about Wes. Just about the...way he came into our lives.” Beverly snorted.

“You forgot holding me in a big plastic tub while I was naked pushing him out of me? I broke your hand!” 

“Trust me, I didn’t forget _that_. I was trying not to look at you naked, but at the same time you were so beautiful bringing life into the world. I meant that I hadn’t really thought about _how_ you got pregnant. Are our suppressors failing something we need to be prepared for?” Beverly shrugged.

“I’d love to tell you no, but,” she pointed over at Wesley’s bedroom door. “Exhibit A.” He nodded. “Hmm. Let’s get more comfortable. This isn’t really a dining room table kind of conversation. Let’s take some tea into the bedroom.” 

They settled into bed under the covers with cups of tea and Beverly turned sideways to look at Jean-Luc. “Sorry to have sprung this all on you. Truthfully, well, you know I haven’t actually gone out on a date since Wesley was born other than when you or Walker would take me out to dinner while the other babysat.”

“Honestly, I haven’t seen anyone since Wesley was born, either. I decided after Jack left that I would be there for you...in whatever capacity you wanted me in.” Beverly shook her head while she laughed.

“And yet...it took until Wesley was nearly _five_ for you to do anything about it.” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I....didn’t want to rush you?” he finished lamely. She snorted. 

“You’re adorable. I love you.” She leaned over and kissed him.

“I love you, too. And if we were to find out you were pregnant...then we would have another baby.” Beverly’s eyebrows went up.

“Another? When did we have a first?” She suddenly grinned. “Oh! You mean Wes!” 

“I told you, I consider him to be my son, even though he’s not.” Beverly twined their free hands together.

“He could be. I told you before. I can just add your name to his birth certificate as his father. Easy peasy.” Jean-Luc smiled and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. 

“I’d rather you wait until we’re married...” 

“Are you proposing?” She wiggled her upper body at him and he laughed. 

“Do you want me to?” She leaned over and kissed him again. “Is that a yes?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe you’ll marry me?”

“Maybe I want you to propose.” They resumed kissing and Jean-Luc tugged Beverly into his lap. She kissed his nose. “Someday.” 

###

Wesley had an internal alarm like most children his age. On school days, he never seemed to want to wake up and some mornings Beverly had to practically drag him out of bed, but if it was a day off...he was awake early. Today was the weekend on the station his mother was stationed on, and that meant he didn’t need to get up at seven and he knew his uncles probably wouldn’t be over for breakfast until nine, but he woke up early and managed to get himself out of his bed. He didn’t hear his mother making any noise, but she usually would let him into her bed if he woke up before her and they would cuddle and sometimes read a story or watch a cartoon on her PADD before they would get up. He walked over to his mother’s bedroom door and stood on his tip toes to press the button to open the door and he giggled when he saw his Uncle Zahn in the bed sound asleep next to his sleeping mother. He took a flying leap at the bed and launched himself, making his uncle make a loud “oof” noise when he landed on top of him. 

“Hiya Uncle Zahn!” Jean-Luc blearily opened his eyes and wrapped an arm around Wesley’s waist to keep him from tumbling off the bed.

“Morning, Wesley. Computer, time?” 

_“The time is oh five hundred hours and thirty-seven minutes.”_ Next to Jean-Luc, Beverly groaned.

“Wes....it’s early. Go back to bed.”

“But Mommy...it’s cartoon time.” She sighed and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.

“Cartoon time?” 

“Uh-huh!” Wesley climbed over Jean-Luc and settled himself between his mother and uncle. “On a Sat’day Mommy an’ I wach cartoons on her PADD in bed.” 

“Well, if you do it _every_ Saturday....” Jean-Luc sat up and reached for his own PADD on the nightstand. “But you’ll have to show me how to find the cartoons.” Beverly smiled as Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Wesley and cuddled him close and she listened with her eyes closed to Wesley’s babble to Jean-Luc while he expertly navigated the PADD to the children’s area on the vid server. Beverly made a mental note that perhaps this meant Wesley spent a little _too_ much time on her PADD, but she drifted back off to sleep listening to the sounds of her family and didn’t wake again until she heard Walker call out if anyone was awake. 

“We’re in here Uncle Wally!” Wesley had left the bedroom door open and Walker rested against the doorframe, taking in the family picture in front of him. Jean-Luc still had an arm wrapped around Wesley watching something on the PADD with him and Beverly was just beginning to sit up. 

“Well, don’t you look cosy.” Wesley held the PADD out. 

“We’re watchin’ cartoons coz Uncle Zahn slept over in Mommy’s room.” Walker smirked.

“I can see that. Enjoying yourself, Johnny?” Jean-Luc grinned at his best friend.

“I am, thanks.” Beverly smiled at Walker. 

“Good morning, Walker.” 

“Morning, Bev. Hey Wes, want to help me make some pancakes for breakfast?” Wesley clamoured over Jean-Luc.

“Yeah!” He ran out of Beverly’s bedroom and Walker raised his eyebrows once more at his friends before he closed the bedroom door. 

Beverly immediately rolled over and kissed Jean-Luc. “Thank you.” 

“For?”

“Watching those silly cartoons with Wes. I forgot it’s our Saturday morning ritual or I would have mentioned it to you...you’ve always slept in guest quarters and we were always up by the time you arrived for breakfast.” He returned her kiss and wrapped an arm around her. 

“I enjoyed it. It’s a new part of Wesley’s life I hadn’t been involved in before.” 

“Mm. Wait until it’s been five Saturdays in a row.” 

“I look forward to it.”

###

Two weeks later near the end of his planned leave found Jean-Luc sitting at Beverly’s small desk. She was working in the station’s sickbay and Wesley was at school. Jean-Luc flexed his fingers as he wrote a note to his superior officer requesting a short sabbatical so he could spend time with his family. He and Beverly hadn’t (yet) discussed what their future held for them together as a couple and a family with Wesley, but he knew he wanted to be with Beverly. He _hoped_ Beverly would agree to accept an assignment as a junior doctor on the _Stargazer_ so they wouldn’t be apart, but if she didn’t want to bring Wesley onto a ship, he was willing to accept a post on a base. He didn’t want them to be the kind of family that was split up by Starfleet, though he knew it was likely inevitable at some point. He knew so-called family ships were on the horizon, but the chances of him not only being offered the captaincy, but being able to pick his own team and put his wife...he paused in his thoughts and smiled. _Wife_. He definitely wanted Beverly to be his wife. She said maybe when he asked her if she wanted him to propose, and he supposed it was probably _too_ early in their relationship. The hard part for him, and he suspected for Beverly too, was that they had been in love with each other for so long, slipping into a romantic relationship seemed easy. He finished typing up his message and finished catching up on his ship’s business while he was away. He thought he could probably trust Ben Zoma, his first officer, for a few months to handle the ship. 

A response came swiftly before Jean-Luc closed out of the computer. He was being granted three months of leave. If he needed more, he would need to re-apply or take a formal sabbatical. Ninety days. He wasn’t sure if Beverly would be ready to get married or even just engaged within three short months, but maybe Beverly would be willing to at least join him on the _Stargazer._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. He called for the door to open, then remembered he wasn’t in his own quarters and he should probably get up instead. He was halfway across from Beverly’s desk when Walker walked in and grinned.

“Hey, Johnny.”

“Walker. Finish up your business?” Walker ran his fingers through his hair and gave a wry smile at his best friend before moving over to Beverly’s replicator and helping himself to a drink. He rested the drink on the table before continuing.

“Yeah. Quinn wants me to move back to the Academy. Start recruiting for SI.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. 

“Big responsibility.” Walker shrugged. 

“Doesn’t come with a promotion – _yet_. But if I do well, maybe I’ll finally get promoted to Captain.” He grinned. “We can’t all save our ship and become Captain at twenty-eight.” Jean-Luc chuckled. His friend _wasn’t_ jealous. Jack had been, but Walker had always been a firm supporter of his friend and even though Jean-Luc had jumped in rank ahead of him, Walker had still been a confidant and a font of advice. Walker rubbed his hands together and flopped down on Beverly’s sofa. “So, tell me about you and Bev.”

 _“Walker_.”

“What? I have to live my love life vicariously through my best friends.” 

“Hmm. We should thank you for the dinner you set out for us and retrieving my bag that first night. But it also felt like a set-up.” Walker held up his hands in surrender.

“Caught. I just thought if you guys got to have a romantic dinner together, it wouldn’t just be about sex and you might have a relationship.” Jean-Luc levelled a look at his oldest friend.

“Walker, it would _never_ have been ‘just sex’ between me and Beverly.” 

“So then, you....” Jean-Luc nodded.

“I told her I loved her. Fortunately, she loves me too.” Walker clapped his hands with glee.

“I _knew_ it!” Jean-Luc flushed.

“And I’ve taken twelve weeks of leave to spend here with Beverly and Wesley. I don’t want to become the absent....partner.” 

“You almost said husband, didn’t you?” Walker slapped Jean-Luc’s back. “Johnny, you sly boy! Engaged already!”

“No.” 

“No?”

“We’re not engaged. We briefly spoke about how we want to make this work, but we decided it was a little _too_ early to get married. But...I do plan on asking her. Eventually. When the time is right.” 

“Sure, sure. Because ten years of loving her wasn’t enough?” Walker sipped his coffee and gave his friend a pointed look.

“Unrequited love hardly counts as a relationship.” Jean-Luc returned with his own cup of brown liquid and sat opposite Walker.

“No, but, what about when Jack left. Look, I know we both tried to be there for her and I know she appreciates me, but let’s be honest, Johnny. It was _you_ she wanted around the most. Who was her birthing partner when Wes was born?” Jean-Luc rubbed his neck. Had it been obvious to everyone but them?

“I still can’t believe Jack left and doesn’t want anything to do with his own son.” Walker shrugged. 

“I mean he’s four years younger than us...”

“So is Beverly. It’s not like she had a choice,” Jean-Luc paused and held up a hand. “Alright. She had a choice in keeping Wesley, but do you honestly think the thought of abortion or giving Wes up for adoption _ever_ entered Beverly’s mind?” Walker shook his head.

“No. Beverly always said the timing wasn’t great, but she was over the moon.” 

“Exactly. And so was I. I was so happy for my friends, even when they started dating. Despite my love for Beverly, I only wanted her to be happy. And then...”

“That asshole walked out on her.” 

“Yep.” Jean-Luc had met Beverly when she was a first year cadet at the Academy and he was assigned to the Academy while he was recovering from surgery just before his first assignment. He had been stabbed by a Nausicaan two days before he was set to start his new assignment. Fortunately, the knife missed killing him by mere centimetres, but his recovery had taken eighteen months. He met Beverly during one of his routine check-ups when she was working as a receptionist for Starfleet Medical, trying to earn some points with the admissions team. The two had hit it off as friends immediately, and Beverly got along with Walker, who was also at the Academy teaching an introduction level class. Jack had been Walker’s neighbour growing up, and it had felt natural to include the younger man in their activities. The four friends soon became close, and eventually Jack had asked Beverly to go out with him. 

Jean-Luc remembered Beverly had been a little reluctant to date, not wanting to mess up her own personal schedule, which had been one of his reasons for not asking her out when they first met. But Jack had worn her down while he and Walker had been away on assignment. By the time they arrived for shore leave a few months into their new assignments, Beverly and Jack appeared to be a happy couple. 

Beverly’s pregnancy had been a shock and a surprise. Naturally, Jean-Luc and Walker were ecstatic for their friends and Beverly was, despite the extra stress she was adding to her schedule, happy. But after a few weeks of what they all assumed was domestic bliss, with Jack moving in with Beverly and putting in for an assignment on Earth...he packed up his belongings and left. Transferred himself off to a deep space mission on the edges of the Federation and left Beverly a note telling her he didn’t want to be a father and no longer wanted to date her.

This news had, naturally, devastated Beverly and angered her two friends. Walker immediately set out to try to intercept Jack to talk some sense into him, and Jean-Luc remained with Beverly. While he held her as she cried herself to sleep Jean-Luc had made a promise to always be there for Beverly and the baby and when Walker returned, he promised the same. 

Jean-Luc pulled himself out of the thoughts of the past and looked at his best friend as he rose from his chair. “Want to go ring shopping with me?” Walker grinned.

“Definitely. And I’ll take Wes when you’re ready to propose. He can have a sleepover in my quarters.” Jean-Luc grinned at his friend.

“Thanks. When are you back again?” 

“Next month? Just for a weekend, though.” 

“Perfect. Can you take Wes on the Saturday night?” Walker looked at his friend, puzzled.

“Why not Friday?”

“Saturday morning cartoons.”

###

“Uncle Zahn, are you my daddy?” Jean-Luc was helping Wesley get ready for bed for Beverly a few weeks after he went shopping with Walker, the ring hidden safely inside his bag. Beverly was working a late shift that day, and Jean-Luc had offered to look after Wesley instead of one of the station’s child minders. Jean-Luc paused in helping Wesley pull on his pyjama shirt. 

“Why do you ask that, Wes?” Wesley triumphantly pulled his arms through his shirt and grinned at his uncle. 

“Cos you live with Mommy an Garrott said mommies an daddies live together.” Jean-Luc couldn’t fault the logic of Wesley’s friend. Garrott had been over to play the day before and probably had assumed Jean-Luc was Wesley’s father. Jean-Luc tugged back the covers on Wesley’s bed and helped him in, settling himself next to the small boy and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Wesley, I love you very much.” Wesley grinned.

“I love you too, Uncle Zahn!” 

“Do you remember what Mommy told you about your Daddy?” Wesley nodded.

“Uh-huh. Mommy said that I was her special gift an that my Daddy didn’t know what he was missin’.” 

“Right. So if I’m here....”

“You’re not my daddy?” Wesley’s face fell. “But I want you to be my daddy.” Jean-Luc grinned. Out of the mouths of babes, indeed. 

“That’s good. Because I’d very much like to be your daddy, too. But I have to talk to Mommy first ok? So can you keep it a secret for now?” Wesley giggled and ran his fingers across his lips. 

“Zzzzip!” 

“What’s that?” 

“I was zippin’ my lips. It’s what we do when someone tells us a secret.” Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair. 

“Good. Now then, I think we were in the middle of chapter four last night....” Wesley was soon asleep and Jean-Luc gently closed his bedroom door. Beverly would be home soon, and he held off on dinner so they could eat together. He set the table and pulled out a bottle of wine while he thought about Wesley’s declaration. He wondered if Wesley had ever told his mother he wanted Jean-Luc to be his daddy, and what her response had been. 

Beverly arrived back at her quarters a half hour later than she should have and she opened with an apology. 

“Sorry. We had an emergency.” Jean-Luc leaned over to kiss her.

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m sure there will be times when I get caught up in something on the bridge and am late.” Beverly cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m going to take a shower before we eat, unless you’re famished.” 

“I’m not. I ate two nuggets off Wesley’s plate earlier.” Beverly chuckled. 

“He’s still on nuggets?” 

“Yep.” Beverly shrugged.

“Well, at least he ate _something._ ” Jean-Luc nodded.

“He ate a few vegetable sticks with it. And a cookie.” Jean-Luc grinned, “I said no to ice cream.” 

“A wise choice.” Beverly tossed her lab coat on the back of a chair. “Join me in the shower?”

On Saturday morning, Wesley woke up and snuck into his mother’s bedroom. Jean-Luc pretended he hadn’t heard him and when Wesley poked him, he grabbed Wesley and tickled him before they settled down to watch cartoons. Beverly wasn’t home, unfortunately. She had copped the nightshift over the weekend, but at least she knew Wesley was in good hands with Jean-Luc. She had tried in the past to arrange her nightshifts when Jean-Luc or Walker was visiting, again preferring having one of them over a child minder. Jean-Luc cuddled Wesley close and the two fell asleep watching a cartoon about tribbles who bounced around and solved mysteries. 

Beverly slipped into bed and leaned over to kiss Jean-Luc. “Third Saturday. Still love it?” Jean-Luc grinned. 

“I do.” He gently nudged Wesley awake. “Wes, we have to get up. Mommy needs to get some sleep.” 

“Kay. Uncle Zahn, can we go swimming?” 

“Sure.” Jean-Luc gave Beverly a kiss. “Goodnight, my love. Get some sleep.”

###

Beverly hummed to herself as she got ready. She didn’t know where Jean-Luc was taking her as there were many restaurants on the station, but she knew Walker had invited Wesley to sleepover his guest quarters for the evening, much to the four-year-old’s delight, and she wondered what Jean-Luc had planned up his sleeve for the evening. They had been together for five weeks, but Beverly honestly felt like it had been even longer as things were so amazing between the two of them. Jean-Luc’s relationship with her son hadn’t changed, except that he was there daily and was experiencing what day-to-day life was like with a child. Fortunately, he loved it and Beverly couldn’t help but think about possibly having a second child with him. She slipped on a small pair of earrings that had been her graduation present from Jean-Luc and checked her hair in the bathroom mirror one last time before leaving the room. She fished a pair of comfortable, but pretty, shoes out from under her bed and Jean-Luc let out a low whistle when she joined him in the living room.

“You look beautiful.” Beverly flushed.

“Thanks.” She had decided to keep her dress simple and wore a dark green dress of a shimmering fabric that swept down to her ankles. The dress had a deep V in the back, leaving her back exposed, and it draped around the front. She kept her long red hair down, and just pulled the sides back slightly. She finished with minimal make-up. Beverly took in Jean-Luc’s choice and decided she made a good decision as he was dressed in a satin white shirt and smart black trousers. He stood and kissed her. “Ready?” She nodded.

He escorted her to one of the nicer restaurants on the station, but Beverly hardly paid attention to the food or the location. She was focussed on Jean-Luc. He seemed to be acting a bit odd and touched his leg more than once. Was he ill or injured? Beverly scrutinized him with her doctor’s eye. He appeared to be sweating lightly and his eyes were a bit wild. She reached over to take his hand.

“Jean-Luc, are you feeling alright?” He smiled.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. Perfectly fine. I’m completely....fine. How are you feeling?” He bit his lip. _Idiot_. Beverly laughed.

“I’m fine, too.” Jean-Luc nodded and patted her hand. 

“More wine?” 

“Sure.” He poured out additional glasses for them and he held his glass up in a toast. Beverly clinked her glass against his and noticed he appeared to be nervous. “Are you _sure_ you’re ok?” 

Jean-Luc put his glass down and reached for her hand. “Beverly. My love.” 

“Yes, Jean-Luc?” 

“I know we’ve only been together for five weeks, but I love you with all my heart and I’d like to make this a more permanent arrangement. I mean....uhm....” Beverly grinned.

“What do you mean?” She knew what he meant, but she wanted him to say the words. 

“Beverly, will you marry me?” She nodded.

“Yes.”

###FIN###


End file.
